Long Time Coming
by Gardenrose413
Summary: Takes place during season 6. Stiles is still in Georgia, Lydia is in Beacon Hills. How does long distance take a toll on their relationship, and how does Lydia's protection of Stiles complicate everything? Stydia.


Stiles tries not to think about her a lot. He really tries. He just can't seem to get her out of his head. Their last conversation ended on somewhat of a bad note. Over the past several weeks of Stiles being in Georgia, they both question the future of their relationship. Long distance is hard, but it isn't supposed to be this difficult. Unfortunately anytime their on the phone Lydia seems distant. He tries talking to Scott about it but Scott cuts him off, assuring Stiles that he's just being paranoid. Still, Stiles feels the need to talk to her about it. He shoots her a quick text, requesting a video chat date tonight. Of course, Lydia happily obliges.

Nine o'clock rolls around pretty quickly and he figures now was as good as time as any to make this call. He pulls out his laptop and opens up Skype. He scrolls down to Lydia's name, taking a long pause before clicking the call button.

It takes a few rings but she finally picks up. The quality of her camera is terrible but Stiles still smiles to himself because even in terrible quality, she still manages to look beautiful.

"There she is." Stiles says, cracking a grin on his face. Lydia can't help but smirk a little too.

"Here I am." Their voices now fading as the call reaches dead silence. Neither of them know what to say to each other. Stiles doesn't know how to start this, dreadful, awful, conversation. Looking down at his keyboard, he fidgets with his fingers a little before finally speaking up.

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you about something."

"Everything okay?" the concern in her voice clearly showing. The call reaches silence again as Stiles tries to figure out a way to ask her what he's been dying to ask her.

He takes a deep breath, now looking directly at the camera, "Are you seeing Parrish?" it oddly rolls off his tongue a lot smoother than anticipated.

This hits Lydia, filling her with abhorrence. How could he even ask this? Does he think she's that shallow? Or did she just miscalculate the meaning of her and Stiles relationship… She's silent for a moment, tears welling in her eyes, as she realizes that her and Stiles never really had that "what are we" talk. To her, she just assumed that her and Stiles would be seeing each other exclusively but maybe that isn't the case. If it were, he wouldn't feel the need to be in the position of asking her who she is seeing, right?

"Is there a reason you would think I'm seeing Parrish?" she asks slowly, her voice is so broken and quiet, he almost can't hear her.

"I guess there shouldn't be, but ever since I left for school, something's changed in you. In us. You're cold, distant… I don't know, I guess that led me to assume that maybe, this… us… isn't what you want anymore." She smiles sadly. He sounds just as hurt as her. She knows what she has to do, and it isn't telling him the truth. The whole reason Lydia has been so cold to Stiles has been to protect him and his future. She, Scott, and Malia agreed that it wasn't necessary to bring Stiles in to the mess that is Beacon Hills. It sucks… but she knows this is the only way to protect him.

A tear escapes from her eye and she's quick to wipe it away. She no longer looks into the camera. "I've been meaning to tell you…" her voice fading. She cuts herself off, taking a deep breath, regretting every second of this. "...I have been seeing someone. Although it isn't Parrish."

Stiles freezes. His entire mind wiping away into oblivion. Lydia's still speaking but Stiles is no longer listening. He doesn't feel the need to listen to whatever half-assed explanation she has scripted out for him. His mind and body both going numb. He begins to lose the capability to breathe. He's having a panic attack. Before Lydia can utter another word he gains what little awareness he has left, slamming his laptop shut and throwing across his dorm room floor. Fighting through his panic attack.


End file.
